


Come Marching Home

by Flammenkobold



Series: Chuck Hansen Feels I Never Wanted Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hansen Family Feels, POV Max (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max waits for Chuck to come home. It's what he does. After all, Chuck always comes home, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Marching Home

"Hey there handsome," Chuck says, kneeling down and kissing Max' forehead. "Oh, I'm going to miss you."

He leaves then and Max waits for his return.

Herc smells like grief, but around them everyone cheers and Max barks delighted. They always cheer before Chuck returns.

This time he doesn't.

Max waits anyway. It's what he does, he waits until his Chuck returns. Days pass, then weeks and Herc still smells like grief.

Chuck doesn't return.

After a month Herc sobs into his fur. "My baby boy isn't coming home," he whispers brokenly and Max licks his face until his tears dry. He wants to tell Herc that he'll be back, Chuck always returns. Max will wait no matter how long it takes.

Chuck still hasn't come back.

It's over a year later when Max' nose catches a scent it hasn't in a long time. There is a man, wrapped in unfamiliar clothes, hair long and shaggy, half of his face scarred, frame smaller than it used to be. Max recognizes him anyway, barks up at him delightedly.

"Hey there handsome," the man says, kneeling down, kissing his forehead. "Oh, I missed you."

Max stops waiting.

Chuck Hansen has returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> And here goes another one of my Chuck Hansen Drabbles. This time he lives and you cannot convince me that this isn't what happened after the movie. Nope.


End file.
